prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-6194614-20130306152805
Here's my theory as to who the girl(s) in the red coat(s) are: Remember how towards the end of Season 2, the Liars thought Melissa was "A" and it turned out to Mona? Or towards the end of Season 3A, when they thought Paige was the new "A"/Maya's killer and it turned out to be Toby and Lyndon?...Don't you get you guys? They're trying to make us think that Wilden is Ali's killer/possible baby daddy and CeCe is Red Coat. In my opinion, based on what Mona said, I think either Wren or Ezra just slept with Ali and therefore, she thought she was pregnant. As for Red Coat, I think there's two of them. One's an observer and is somewhat trying to help the girls, while the other one is Big "A." Spencer meets Red Coat in what seems to be the girls bathroom at school, so that observation right there eliminates a few suspects. It eliminates CeCe because she's like 22 and an alumni of Rosewood High, so why would she be there? It eliminates Aria because as we can tell from the promo for Ep. #3.23, Aria seemingly tries to go after Big "A" in the hospital. It eliminates Ali/Courtney because I think it would be obvious for people to recognize a "dead" girl wondering the halls of Rosewood High. It possibly eliminates Paige too because she's worked hard to prove the girls (especially Emily) that she's trustworthy. Plus, she's helping them to bring down "A." Who does that leave you may ask? Jenna. If you notice Red Coat's physique in Ep. #3.20, the woman seems to have long, thin legs and somewhat of a big head. Jenna has those features. Also, Jenna is supposed to be returning to Rosewood sometime at the end of this season. The producers said that there's something about Red Coat that they all recognize as part of the past...To me, I think this statement is a reference to "The First Secret" because, Jenna was Lady Gaga and she wore a whitish-platinum blonde wig with a red hood. And Ali was also Lady Gaga, so maybe this is a reference to the mysterious blonde wig that was seen in "A's" lair. Maybe Jenna is trying to look like Ali to throw the Liars off? The Liars first see Jenna at Noel Kahn's Halloween Bash back in '08, and their facial expressions towards her as she shimmies around the party somewhat mimics their facial expressions when they first see Red Coat. What if Jenna was Big "A" all along? I think the whole firecracker incident made Jenna partially blind as opposed to completely blind. I think all through Season 1 and Season 2A, she was partially blind and didn't get her sight back completely until the end of Season 2. Here's another thing I noticed: In Ep. #3.03 "Kingdom of the Blind," "A" never sends any texts for some reason. Also, the title is weird. Kingdom of the blind means the one-eyed man is king, so maybe this means the Liars are starting to enter an evil domain, making their interactions with Jenna dangerous liaisons. Jenna has motive to be "A": Ali and her possé blinded her and she always found Ali intimidating.